Disney Mashup!
by Comickazi13
Summary: What happens when worlds collide? Several Disney characters meet up. They could get along. They could not hit it off so well. Chapter-by-chapter one shots.
1. Robin Hood Meets Peter Pan

Robin Hood and his gang of Merry Men peered through the bushes at the dirt road stretching through the forest. The fearless leader held a finger up to his lips as he heard the sound of feet tramping towards them. Strange voices echoed through the woods.

"Hey, John, I wanna be the leader!"

"Yeah, John, give someone else a chance!"

"I promised Peter that I would be worthy of my post."

"Aw, c'mon! We wanna play too!"

A procession of boys dressed in animal costumes suddenly came thundering around the bend. They were led by a boy dressed in long nightclothes and a top hat with large, round glasses perched on his nose.

At that moment, Robin Hood leapt from his hiding place, followed by his band. The boys stared at him for a moment before continuing their argument. A little irritated, Robin Hood nudged his hat up on his brow a bit further.

"Pardon me," he said clearly as he tried to get their attention.

"You've been leading us around for hours and we ain't seen no Injuns!"

"Well, I'm sorry. It's not my fault! They must have built camp somewhere else!"

"Excuse me, I…"

"What kind of leader are you who can't show us no Injuns?"

"Yeah! We're supposed to go fight 'em! Peter says!"

"If you won't mind me butting in for a moment…"

"And who the heck is this weirdo?" asked a child in a fox costume, pointing a long skinny finger at Robin Hood.

"My name is Robin Hood," he smiled, doffing his hat and bowing low to the ground.

"HAH! What kind of a name is that?" snorted a rotund fellow in a bear suit.

Robin was taken aback and paused for a moment before pressing on.

"I am looking for new additions to my band of Merry Men."

"What makes 'em so merry?" grinned the youngest child who was donning a skunk outfit.

"Well, I…"

"I don't suppose it would be liquor," the oldest boy wearing the top hat said contemptuously.

"Heavens, no!" Robin shouted in order to be heard. "They are simply…Well, that is beside the point. We are trying to save my darling Maid Marian from the tyrannical hold of Prince John and the Sheriff of Nottingham!"

"Sheriff of _Rotting_ _Ham_?" The fox boy burst into a fit of laughter, rolling on the ground. He was soon joined by the bear, the skunk, and two twin raccoons. Even John had to hide a smirk behind his hand.

"_Notting_ham," Robin groaned. At that moment, a loud crowing came through the forest and a boy dressed...quite similarly to Robin came swooping down from the treetops followed by a sphere of bright light.

"Hallow, lost boys!" he greeted them, crowing again. The boys all called back in response. "Wanna go hear Wendy tell a story?"

"Yeah, Peter!" they all shouted happily. They hooted and hollered before dashing off into the forest behind their own leader.

"Well, that was pretty pointless, Robin," said Little John as he came up and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Maybe we should stick to a little older crowd."


	2. Fox and the Hound Meet 101 Dalmatians

"C'mon, Copper!" called the red fox pup to his clumsy friend. The hound dog tripped over his long brown ears and went tumbling to the ground.

"I'm commin'!" he shouted hoarsely. "I wish I had ears like yours, Todd. They don't get in the way all the time."

"But your ears are part of who you are," Todd shrugged, leaping onto a hollow log which had fallen over. Suddenly, his pointed ears pricked in the direction of an unheard sound. "Hey, listen."

Copper held his floppy ears up. He could hear the patter of little paws. He tried to jump up next to Todd, but tripped and fell on his back. He shook it off and stood back up, trying to not lose the sound. He sniffed the air.

"Smells like puppies," he mumbled to himself.

Then, without warning, a sea of black and white came pouring out of the trees. Dalmatian puppies were scampering everywhere! They barked and yipped and laughed as they thundered through the forest.

"Arrooorrooroo!" Copper howled as he had found what he was tracking.

"Oh excuse the puppies," said a full-grown male Dalmatian tenderly. "They're quite excited to be away from that awful Cruella DeVill. My name is Pongo. I'm their father."

"All of them?" Todd said in amazement. "There must be a hundred of them!"

"A hundred and one," Pongo corrected. "Well, we must be off. Have a nice day, you two. And don't get into trouble!" With that, he trotted off after his mob of children. Copper and Todd just stared after them in amazement.

"And they say _we're_ weird," Todd commented before scampering off into the woods to play hide-and-seek with his friend.


	3. Mouse Detective Meets Aristocats

Basil of Bakerstreet pointed his nose around every nook and cranny of the fancy apartments. He was determined to find clues. His faithful companion Dr. Dawson patted the paw of the unfortunate victim.

"Oh, please, Monsieur Basil," the white cat cried as her three kittens tried to console her. "You simply _must_ find my collar. It is my nearest and dearest possession apart from my children since Madame passed away and left us this estate."

"Do not worry, Ms. Errrrmmm…" Basil nodded without taking his eyes off some suspicious molding along the base of the wall.

"Duchess," the cat sniffled.

"It will be alright, Mama," the only daughter, Marie, cooed to her distraught parent. "Would you like Berlioz to play you some soothing music to calm your nerves? Or what about having Toulouse paint your portrait? That always makes you feel better, right, Mama?"

The orange kitten quickly squirted some white paint onto his canvas and began mixing to find the right shade of blue for his mother's eyes. The black male kitten adjusted the red ribbon around his neck and leapt up onto the seat next to the piano, cracking his knuckles in preparation to play a piece. But their mother only turned away and started sobbing again.

"Now, now, Ms. Duchess," Dr. Dawson sighed, patting her paw again. "This happens to the best of us. But don't fret. Basil is on the case and he'll have your collar back before you know it. He can solve _any_ mystery!"

"AHA!" Basil shouted, tapping the molding. A little door opened and Basil reached in, retrieving the diamond collar. "Here it is, ma'am. It must've fallen into the walls when you were walking about upstairs, perhaps. Be a little more careful, might I advise you?"

"Oh! Monsieur Basil!" Duchess cried in joy as the mouse detective slipped the collar back on her neck. "How can I ever thank you?"

"Do you have any cheese crumpets around?" Basil smiled cheekily. "I'm always quite peckish after a long mystery."


End file.
